The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Viburnum plant, botanically known as Viburnum tinus and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Lisarose’.
The new Viburnum plant originated from an open-pollination in 2003 of an unnamed seedling selection of Viburnum tinus, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with an unknown selection of Viburnum tinus as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Viburnum plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor in 2005 as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated open-pollination in a controlled environment in Ardon, France.
Asexual reproduction of the new Viburnum plant by softwood cuttings in a controlled environment in Ardon, France since 2005 has shown that the unique features of this new Viburnum plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.